pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silus's Raichu
| gender = Male | caught = Freesia Town | type = | ability = | location = With Professor Changi | evolution = Spent 4''' episodes as Pichu Spent '''9 episodes as Pikachu | evolve1 = Road to Champion: Gardenia Gym! | evolve2 = Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again! | original trainer = Silus | story debut = Freesia Town: Gateway to the Hora Region | movie debut = | type1 = #F8D030 | type2 = #F8D030 }} Silus's Raichu (マシューのライチュウ, Mashū no Raichu) is the fourth Pokémon Silus captures in the Hora region. It is a rare Spiky-Eared Raichu. Synopsis This Pichu had once been abducted by Team Rocket, but was set free when Jason Reid shut down their operations in Freesia Town. It became known in the town as a troublemaker. Later on, when Silus came to Freesia Town, it was battled and caught by Silus. It helped him win his first contest in Gardenia Town, and later evolved into Pikachu after nearly being beaten by Gold & Silver at Gardenia Town Gym. In Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle!, it helped Silus in his battle against Jason Reid, demonstrating its use of the move "Counter Shield", but ultimately lost. In Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again!, Silus revealed that he had Pikachu stay back in Mimosa City with the Ghost Pokémon Master, in order to continue training for when he would need it again. When it returned, it had evolved into Raichu. Biology As Pichu Pichu is a small ground-dwelling rodent. Its fur is very short, and it is pale yellow in color. The tips of its large ears are black, and it has additional black markings on its neck and tail. Its tail is short, but still bears some resemblance to the large lightning-bolt structure it will develop later on in life. It has pouches in its cheeks, which are pinkish colored and used for storing electricity. Its nose is extremely small, almost like a dot. As Pikachu Pikachu is a short, chubby, ground-dwelling rodent notable for its Electric abilities. Pikachu has short, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, red cheeks that can produce small jolts of electricity, a mouth that looks like a sideways three, black-tipped ears, one of which is spiked, along with an unusually shaped tail, resembling a lightning bolt. As Raichu Raichu is a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon. Raichu is covered in dark orange fur with a white belly. Its arms and feet have patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of its big feet are tan with a circular orange pad. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outside and yellow on the insides and ends in a distinctive curl. The electric sacs on its cheeks are yellow. It has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail has a lightning bolt shaped end. This lightning bolt is smaller on females. Its tail is used to gather electricity from the atmosphere, or it can be planted in the ground to search for electricity. Abilities As Pichu Pichu, like its evolutions, is capable of producing electrical sparks from its cheeks, charging itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. However, since Pichu is only a baby, it cannot control them as well, and may release electricity unintentionally. Fortunately, it is not able to store large amounts of electricity in its body. When Pichu are hit by a move that makes contact, there is a 30% chance that the attacking foe will become paralyzed, due to its Static ability. This can even affect Ground-type Pokémon. As Pikachu Exclusive to Pikachu is the ability to release electric discharges of varying intensity, at will, through electric sacs in its cheeks. This electric energy can be manipulated into a variety of techniques which are mostly used in battle, but which can be used to roast berries as well. In Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle!, it really showed its true talents, having learned a large variety of new techniques and moves, as well as a difference in power from its Pichu form due to its training with the Ghost Pokémon Master. As Raichu Raichu debuts in Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again!. After having spent several days of solo training with the Ghost Pokémon Master in Mimosa City, Raichu's power was shown to have exponentially increased, along with its stamina and the amount of its known moves. It was able to outclass and defeat Jason's Phanpy, despite its type disadvantage, as well as fighting Jason's Aipom to a draw, showing several novel uses for both its and new technique. Moves Moves Improvised * Flaming Volt Tackle: During Silus' first Pokémon Contest in Gardenia Town, Raichu (then a Pichu) combined its Volt Tackle with Silus's Monferno's Flamethrower to produce a deadly blazing Volt Tackle which produces massive damage. * Thunder-Mach Punch: Another combination of Monferno and Pichu's attacks, this time using Monferno's Mach Punch and Pichu's Thundershock to create an incredibly fast version of Thunderpunch. It was also used in Silus's first Pokémon Contest against Jason's Servine. * Counter Shield: Raichu can preform Counter Shield by using Shock Wave, Thundershock, or Thunder, and then spinning on its back. It learned this during Silus's training with the Ghost Pokémon Master in Mimosa City, while it was still a Pikachu. ** : As revealed in Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again!, Raichu can also use Iron Tail with the Counter Shield, using it in the same method as Jason's Pichu uses its Iron Tail with Quick Attack: to form an orb of Steel-type energy, effectively forming a Gyro Ball, which can then be used to counter Ground-type attacks like . * Iron Tail Jump: A new moved introduced by Raichu in Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again!, Raichu uses Iron Tail to assist its jump, by slamming its tail into the ground in order to maximize the lift. This has allowed him to dodge even powerful Ground-type moves, like . * Thunder Armor: An improvised technique, based on the Counter Shield, which was invented by Silus and debuted in Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again!. To use it, Raichu wraps itself in , using it as a defense from physical attacks, while allow it to strike back at those that hit it physically. It can easily be turned into a Thunder version of the Counter Shield if Raichu spins on its back and releases the electricity around its body. Appearances Trivia * To make this Pikachu stand out and not just appear as a clone of Ash's famous Pikachu, it was given several changes that most Pikachu in the anime never display; ** For one, it was given spiky-ears like the Spiky-Eared Pichu it evolved from; something no Pikachu in the anime, manga, or games have displayed thus far. ** It was given a tuff of hair, similar to Richie's Pikachu, Sparky. ** Its signature move is instead of , the most commonly used move of Ash's Pikachu. In fact, Silus's Pikachu hasn't even learned Thunderbolt. As Raichu, this changes to or . ** It actually likes to stay in its Pokéball as opposed to Ash and Richie's Pikachu. * That being said, it has one known similarity to Ash's Pikachu, and that is its tendency to use Volt Tackle as a "finishing move". * Its use of Electro Ball as Raichu suggests that it learned this move while still a Pikachu, as Raichu do not naturally learn this technique. External links Category:Pokemon Category:Spiky-eared Pichu Category:Notched-ear Pichu Category:Special Pokémon Category:Electric-type Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pikachu Category:Raichu